


Happy Birthday, Bing!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [69]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bing is a dork, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jewelry, Just Add Kittens, Mechanics, Romance, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: It's Bing's birthday! Cue the kittens, presents, dorky romance, and a special guest!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * W A R N I N G *
> 
> Silver's self-harm is mentioned in this story! It's very brief, only for his entrance, and the rest of the story is safe! If you need to skip those couple of paragraphs, feel free!

Bing groaned when his internal clock beeped at him, waking him up and signaling that it was time to get up. He didn’t even open his eyes, just shifted closer to the warmth that was pressed against his front. He jumped however, when that warmth sighed through its nose, and then Google was pressing a sleepy kiss to the top of his head, chuckling against his hair. “Mm…good morning, Bing. Happy birthday.”

And just like that Bing was bolting upright, wide awake and startling Google. “Holy **** that’s right!” He grinned, bouncing up and down and eyes flashing with excitement.

Google chuckled again, pushing himself upright and propping himself up on his forearms. He smiled warmly at Bing, giving him a soft, loving gaze, and Bing flushed bright golden-orange in response, fumbling for his shades on the bedside table. Google pulled his own glasses out of the storage compartment in his sternum before rolling out of bed, taking Bing’s hands in his own and pulling him to his feet as well. He leaned forward, letting their lips brush together. “Let’s go see what the others have prepared, shall we?”

Bing nodded dumbly, and then Google was leading him out the door with a tight grip on his hand. His blush deepened when he was met with a chorus of “Happy birthday, Bing!” when they entered the kitchen, most of the other egos already gathered at the table.

Still, he grinned all the same. “Thanks, guys!” Google pulled him into a brief kiss before he slid away to make breakfast. Bing took his seat, practically vibrating next to Ed and the cowboy shook his head, smiling fondly and ruffling Bing’s hair.

“Hey, Bing! You’re not the baby anymore, not since you’re a grand two years old and we’ve got those two.” Ed nodded to Eric next to him, who blushed, and waved his arm towards Reynolds.

Bing just beamed. He glanced up when the Host walked in, slipping into his seat next to Dr. Iplier and pressing a quick kiss to his lips before turning to face Bing, his head tilted and smiling at him. “The Host would like to wish Bing a happy birthday. Judging by the vison the Host had last night, he is sure to enjoy it.”

Google spun around, pointing at the Host with a fork. His eyes flashed, narrowing. “If you spoil it for him your eyes won’t be the only things that are missing.”

The Host raised his hands in surrender, chuckling, and Bing raised an eyebrow, twisting in his seat to face Google before glancing at the Host. “Okay now I’m curious. What is it?”

“Be patient, Bing.” Dark fixed him with a smile as he took a sip of his coffee. “All will be revealed in due time.”

Bing pouted, crossing his arms. “I hate when you get all cryptic. Patience is not my strong suit, man! You guys know that!”

He glanced up when Silver walked in. He still looked extremely skittish, wearing a long-sleeved flannel and jeans instead of his costume, even thought it was the middle of May. Despite this, the edges of the bandages covering his arms were still visible poking out from beneath his sleeves. Dr. Iplier flashed him a smile. “Hey. How you feeling?”

Silver gave him a small, shaky smile in return, shifting on his feet. This was only the second time he’d emerged from Dr. Iplier’s office since…well, the first being to explain what had happened the following day before he disappeared right back in. It was understandable he still felt uncomfortable. “I-I’m good.” He turned to face Bing, his smile becoming a little more genuine and excited, though he looked _exhausted_. “Happy birthday, Bing! You’re gonna love what we got you.”

Bing grinned back at him, beginning to bounce again. “Aw, you guys know I don’t care if you get me anything! But I am excited all the same! I think curiosity is gonna kill me.”

He jumped when something began climbing his leg, glancing down just in time to see Peggy poke her head out from beneath the tablecloth, scrambling onto his lap and butting against his hand. Bing laughed, doing as she asked and stroking his hand down her back. She immediately began to purr, flopping over and rolling onto her back. “Peggy! You’ve gotten so much bigger since I found you!” She blinked up at him, tilting her head, and he tapped her nose. She sneezed, batting playfully at his hand and trying to grab his fingers.

Google came around the table, passing out plates of fried eggs and bacon. Bing noticed with growing delight that his were practically drowning in syrup – just how he liked it. He pulled Google into a kiss, careful not to disturb Peggy, as he slid into his own chair. “Thank you. You’re amazing!”

Bim pulled a face as he dug in, sticking out his tongue. “I will never understand how you can eat that. It’s practically a crime.”

Wilford waved his table knife at him. “I think it’s revolutionary! I wouldn’t mind trying it!” And with a snap of his fingers his plate, too, was drenched in syrup.

Dark’s expression quickly matched Bim’s. “Wil, I love you, but I am _not_ kissing you after you’ve eaten that.” Wilford just blew him a kiss, smiling innocently, and the Jims snickered.

“Hey Bing.” Bing leaned back when King said his name, raising his eyebrow at him. “When breakfast is done, could you…barricade yourself in your room for a bit? One last surprise hasn’t arrived yet.”

Bing’s seemingly ever-present grin brightened. “Yeah sure! I don’t mind!”

And just as King said, when breakfast was over Google was leading him back to his room, Peggy riding along on his shoulder. Google pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’ll come back for you later. We want to make sure everything is perfect for you.”

Bing laughed when Google pulled back and discovered Peggy spanning between them, the claws of her front paw caught in Google’s shirt. “Don’t worry,” he said, laughter in his tone as he unstuck his kitten and cradled her in his hands. “I will be perfectly fine with _anything_ you guys got me.”

Google offered him a smile. “I know.” And then he was stepping back and the door was sliding closed, separating them.

Bing hefted Peggy up to his face, and she tilted her head, making a small, purr-like ‘brrp’ noise. “Well, looks it’s just you and me, little one! Just like old times!”

Peggy just closed her eyes and purred.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple hours later when Google came back.

He’d spent most of the time messaging Chase and playing with Peggy, laughing at her antics as she ran literal circles around him and leapt – both gracefully and very much _not_ – into the air to catch the feather that was currently dangling from his finger. They both paused when his door slid open, revealing Google and his usual, infuriating little smirk.

“We’re ready for you.”

And with that Google spun on his heel, walking away and leaving Bing to scramble after him, Peggy charging behind him and still chasing the feather. His whole body was literally vibrating with excitement, his core humming loudly. Google laughed beside him, slipping his hand into Bing’s. “Calm _down_ , Bing. You’ll drain yourself before we even get there.”

“I _can’t_ , dude!” Bing’s eyes were visible even through his shades with how bright they were glowing. “I’m losing my mind here!”

They stopped outside of the doors to the Google Office, and Google himself placed his hands on Bing’s shoulders. “Close your eyes. Just for a moment.” Bing obeyed, bouncing on the balls of his feet and stripping the feather off his finger when he heard Google open the door, and then he was being guided inside. He could hear the whispering of the others, and he couldn’t help but start bouncing again, making Google chuckle by his ear. “Okay. You can open them now.”

Bing opened his eyes, and his jaw instantly hit the floor.

Before him was an _entire wall_ absolutely _filled_ with shelves upon shelves of various tools and parts, ranging from tiny screws to absolutely _massive_ sheets of metal, and all separated and organized by huge plastic containers. He even spotted a 3D-Printer on the far end, the whole set-up practically _begging_ him to mess with it. He spun to face Google, who was grinning from ear-to-ear, before whirling back around, lifting his shades to rest on top of his head in order to see better. It was his _heaven_. He’d probably be drooling if he were able. “Oh my God…and this is all mine?!”

“Yep!” Oliver sidled up next to him, reappearing from whatever corner the extensions had disappeared to while their space was being invaded by so many people. “You’re always asking for spare parts, so we’ve spent the past few months digging all this up for you. The printer was Chase’s idea.”

“Wait, Chase?” Bing spun back around. Chase was lounging at Bing’s desk, his feet propped up on the surface with his arms crossed and giving him a wide, Cheshire grin.

He waved. “Hey.”

Bing practically dove across his desk, tackling the Septic to the floor in a hug. “ _Chase!_ I didn’t know you were coming!”

Chase laughed, hugging him back with equal enthusiasm. “That was kinda the point, dude!”

“Yeah, the reason we took so long was because _that_ fucker was late.” Reynolds crossed his arms, glaring at Chase.

Chase stuck his tongue out at him. “Hey, _you_ try being a mediator between a magician and a demon. One of these days their gonna kill each other with how much they fight.”

Bing rolled off of his friend, and then Peggy made herself known by placing her paw on Chase’s forehead, staring down at him with big, curious eyes and a tilted head. Chase grinned, laughing and scooping her up in his hands, pushing himself up into an upright position. “Hey! I haven’t seen you in ages! She’s doing so well!” Peggy purred loudly as Chase promptly showered her in affection, scratching behind her ears as she kneaded his palm as best she could with one front paw.

Bing sprung to feet, throwing his arm around one of the Jims and Eric. His grin was infectious as he glanced around at them all, and he began to blast music from his speakers “Alright! Who’s ready to party?”


	3. Chapter 3

Bing smiled softly, Peggy draped across his shoulder and fast asleep, as he watched Chase walk away from the manor. Dusk had taken a firm grip on the world, making Bing feel like he was stuck in the Twilight Zone or something. He gently closed the front door and turned around, promptly dropping his forehead on Google’s shoulder, who had been standing behind him. “That was fun. You guys are the _best_.”

Google chuckled, tilting Bing’s head back up with a finger curled under his chin. He pressed a linger kiss to his lips. “You still have one last gift.”

Bing’s brow furrowed. “I do?”

Google said nothing, just took his hand and tugged him away. Bing followed without complaint, just shifted Peggy on his shoulder so she wouldn’t fall off. Google lead him back to his own room, sliding the door closed without turning on the lights, their only source of light now their logos, their eyes, and the soft blue glow of Google’s charging pod against the wall.

Google turned to face him, a light blue blush dusting his cheeks and refusing to meet Bing’s eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead his blush just deepened, and he cleared his throat. “I…will admit I was a bit… _stuck_ on what to get you. To the point where I called Chase yesterday.”

Bing snorted. “That explains why he kept looking at you funny all day.”

Google laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yes well, I –” He swallowed, backing away. “Just…stay right there. Please.”

He moved toward his desk, rummaging around in all the papers before cupping something in his hands, being careful to keep it out of reach of his logo’s glow. Bing felt his core stutter when Google glanced up to face him once more, giving him such a soft, adoring smile that Bing’s circuitries twist themselves into knots, his face beginning to glow yellow-orange.

Google finally reached his side, lifting his hands into the revealing light of his logo, and Bing’s breath hitched. Cupped in his hands was a pendant, attached to a golden chain. It was in the in the shape of Bing’s symbol, that pointed lowercase ‘b’, and the same golden-orange as well. Attached to the bottom of the ‘b’ were three little ‘G’s, one red, one green, and one yellow, and each only about the size of Bing’s pinky nail. A fourth ‘G’, this one blue, was tucked into the corner where the top of the ‘b’ met its stem.

Bing took it gently in his hands, glancing up at Google. “You…you made this?”

Google nodded. “Well, all four of us did. Here.” He took one of Bing’s hands, covering it in his own, and he pressed Bing’s thumb to the blue ‘G’. A second later, Google lit up like a Christmas tree, his body glowing bright blue for a solid ten seconds before it faded. “It works the same for the other three. You can contact us with it. And…you could send messages. Whatever you want, and we’ll receive it, wherever you are.”

Bing ran his thumb over the whole pendant before pressing it to the blue ‘G’ once more, only a single thought running through his mind. Google lit up again, and considering his face was the darkest blue Bing had ever seen it, he got the message. He looped the pendant around his neck before pulling Google into a tight hug, burying his face in his shoulder as Peggy scrambled away. “I love you, Google. This…this is _amazing_.”

Google hugged him back, drawing a shuddering breath. “I love you, too. Happy birthday, Bing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute birthday boi! I'll go edit the jewelry chapter of Ego Characterizations right after this goes up. Bing deserves LOVE. Anyway, Wednesday's story involves the return of SOMEONE! I wonder if you guys can guess who? ;) See ya then!


End file.
